


A Witch, A Pumpkin, and a Knight

by ImoutoCommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Legal Loli Protag, Loss of Virginity, Omorashi, Other, Size Difference, Tentacle Monsters, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: As the title suggests.





	1. Chapter 1

Autumn has always been one of Ema’s favorite seasons, and the witch enjoys spending her time searching the woods for the supplies she needs, usually. She is small for her age, even factoring in the slowed rate at which her kind age, and could easily be mistaken for a child at times, though she doesn’t mind. Naturally, she can use her cuteness to her advantage, if she needs to.

With Samhain quickly approaching, and winter on the horizon after that, she has a lot of gathering to do, so she has spent a lot of time out in the woods. For a little while now, she’s felt the pressing need to empty her bladder, but she has done her best to ignore it. It will waste too much time to return to the hut she lives in to take care of that, so she would prefer to get everything done in one go. And, of course, if she were to squat near a tree, the scent of her pee would attract monsters, which she has done well to ward off for the bulk of the afternoon and evening.

So her need has to be ignored for the time being, at least until she has finished getting everything that she needs for now. Though she is able to mostly put it out of her mind, that doesn’t stop the pressure from growing, and simply ignoring it isn’t enough to make it go away. Her bladder is always nagging at the back of her mind, until she pushes it away again, trying to focus only on the task at hand.

Perhaps a downside to her small size is that her bladder is rather small as well, and she doesn’t know of any sort of magic that can make up for what she lacks in that department, meaning that she often has to attend to it more than is convenient. Today, she has neglected it for quite some time, but she wants to cover as much ground as she can before the sun sets, making the forest a bit too dangerous for her liking. The monsters become far more active at night, after all, and she doesn’t want to expend too much magic trying to ward them off, just to be able to continue gathering supplies at night.

As it is, even going at her current pace, she isn’t able to finish what she needs in one go. The sun begins to set, and not a moment too soon. Though she is frustrated that she will have to finish up tomorrow, her bladder is so full now that she feels as though she could burst at any moment. At the very least, she will be able to relieve herself soon, as long as she can actually get back to her hut safely.

She uses her magic staff to cast a weak light to help guide her home, as the forest quickly grows dark. It only becomes more dangerous at night, so she has to hurry, despite the strain it puts on her bladder. What’s worse, she has to put forth more effort into warding any monsters that might come near her off, fighting them from a distance if they get too close. Any human would be terrified to face off against this, but for her, it is mostly mundane work, that she has grown very used to.

Some of these monsters have magic-based attacks as well, and those are a bit more difficult to deal with. They can hit her from a distance, sometimes before she can ward it off, and one attack that hits her proves to be detrimental to her situation. The spell that hits her is weak, but comes with a strong diuretic side effect that hits her like a direct punch to her overfull bladder. She reacts quickly to ward off the monster, and just in the nick of time.

To avoid wetting herself, she has no choice but to hike up her robes and squat right there, as her bladder empties itself. Her urine comes out in a powerful torrent, and she lets out a heavy sigh of relief. Not only is the stream so strong, but it goes on for so long, the effects of the monster’s strike having made her need that much worse. She nearly worries that it will never stop, but finally, after nearly a full minute, her stream begins to trickle to a stop, and she sighs again as she finally finishes up.

Now, she has put herself in even more damage, not that she had a choice. She was going to pee whether she wanted to or not, and whether she wet herself or avoided damaging her clothing, the scent of her pee would have attracted more monsters to her either way. Just as she is about to get her clothing back in place, she is upended, a vine wrapping around her ankle and yanking her back, before slinging her into the air.

She has no choice to react or to attempt to fight the creature off, left dangling and defenseless as she assesses the situation and follows the vine to the source of her attacker. A giant pumpkin monster with several vines is holding her, and she looks at it’s gaping mouth, fearing that she will soon be dropped inside. However, that does not appear to be the monster’s goal.

Instead, she is dowsed in a powder that, not long after she’s inhaled it, begins to take effect, just in time for the monster to begin rubbing its vines over her body. Now, she understands what’s going on; the powder must of have an aphrodisiac, and her body begins to give in to arousal as her small breasts are fondled by the vines, and there is a wetness between her legs beyond the remnants of urine.

One vine wraps between her legs, rubbing over her pussy but not pushing inside of her, and she begins to squirm, trying to fight against the growing pleasure. She knows that her arousal is only because of the powder, and is still very full of fear as the monster molests her. What has her the most terrified is the thick, woody protrusion towards the base of the pumpkin, one that is undeniably phallic in shape.

Her mind races as she tries to come up with a way to fight the monsters of, but the vines offer her no leeway, and her thoughts grow cloudier and cloudier as her arousal grows out of control. She doesn’t want to lose her virginity to any monster, least of all one with a member of that size, that will surely tear her apart.

But what else can she do? It seems that she is completely powerless, and that all she can do is accept her fate, until suddenly...the vines holding her begin to snap, falling apart until there is nothing holding her. Screaming, she begins to fall, now searching for a way to soften her landing, only to find that she has nothing to worry about.

She lands safely in the arms of a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

It all happens so fast that she can barely register what is happening. At first, she is so swept up in her panic, with the only thing breaking through that panic being the pleasure that she doesn’t want. The aphrodisiac is so powerful that it doesn’t matter how unwilling she is, she can’t fight off the feeling as it threatens to overtake her. The feeling of vines crawling all over her skin might have been repulsive to her before, especially because the vines belong to a horrific monster, but now it’s unbearably arousing, torturing her and leaving both screaming and moaning.

In the end, her terror wins out, but only barely, and her desire to preserve her virginity is strong enough to keep her from completely giving in, and she plans to fight it until the end, even if there’s nothing she can do while being held so tight, without her staff and with her magic so drained that she can’t do anything without a proper conduit. If she loses here, she will not go down so easily, and she struggles and screams and fights her own pleasure, and it is just when things seem the most hopeless that the stranger rescues her.

She is stunned for a moment, before looking up at her savior. He is holding her close, clad in armor, and a sword in one hand, which must have been what he used to cut her free. His shield was discarded to the ground when he caught her, and he looks down at her to ask, “Are you alright, little girl?”

“I-I...I’m no little girl!” is all she can think to say, before realizing that this doesn’t answer his question. “But...I’m fine, for now!” The monster has gotten over being stunned by the sudden attack, and has begun lashing out with vines again.

“Then allow me to…” He sits her down on shaking legs, and her face turns red as she realizes her clothes are still out of place. She hurriedly fixes her robes, while her savior, the knight, picks up his shield and draws his blade, lunging to attack the pumpkin monster again. Ema can only stand back and watch, fidgeting a bit as she does.

Unfortunately for her, the effects of the powder has not worn off at all, and she is still incredibly turned on. She can’t help but admire the man who’s rescued her as he fights off the monster. He is tall, much taller than her, with a strong build and broad shoulders. She felt tiny in his arms, for sure, but she feels even smaller now as she watches him do battle with the monster, showing off his strength and skill. The knights truly are well-trained these days, she thinks to herself, fidgeting as she watches him.

She has gone so long without taking on any sort of partner, preferring isolation to tangling her life with another, but she’s in quite the mood now, and he seems handsome enough, and it is hard not to be attracted to the strength of someone who’s rescued her from such a dire fate. Is it not fitting to give him a reward equal to that which he has saved? It’s her increased libido talking, she knows, but at the same time, it makes perfect sense to her.

He makes quick work of the creature, triumphing over the pumpkin monster in no time at all, while she admires him from the sidelines. He then returns to her side to check on her, asking, “Are you sure you’re alright?” She can’t help but notice that he’s blushing and struggling to look directly at her, probably recalling the position he found her in. She wonders if he is only embarrassed because he caught her in such a compromising situation, and that would embarrass anyone, or if he might have liked what he got to see of her, and rather guiltily enjoyed the sight.

“I am quite fine now,” she replies. “Thanks to you, my good knight. Now...I would like to repay you for helping me, with a reward.”

“You don’t have to do that. I was only doing what any gentleman would do, of course!”

“A witch always repays good deeds,” she insists.

“Now, now, I doubt someone as young and cute as you could be a witch,” he chides her, and, to prove her status, she raises her staff, igniting the pumpkin’s remains into a blaze.

“Ah, I...well, I suppose I misjudged you,” he says awkwardly.

“Either way, it doesn’t change my offer. If you would, my hut isn’t too far from here, and if you follow me there, then I can reward you properly.”

She watches him debate it, likely sizing her up and wondering if he could fight her off if it turned out to be a trick, but he decides to trust her in the end. And so he follows her home, and once she has the door closed behind her, she makes her intentions very clear. “I would like for you to join me for a bath,” she says, watching the surprise in his face.

“You...would want me to…?”

“I would like to offer you that which you’ve saved,” she says. “But first, please join me for a bath.” In the end, he doesn’t debate this for long before giving in, but she supposes she shouldn’t be surprised. Mortal men have always been weak to female charms, not that this is something she’s ever had a chance to see for herself.

They strip down together in front of her tub, and as soon as she has him naked, she wastes no time getting to what she’s after. He’s so large that it’s both impressive and intimidating, and she’s glad that she doesn’t have to worry about that, as she takes him in hand and begins to stroke the length.

He finds that he can’t resist her touch, moaning as he begins to grow hard in her hand, his size becoming all the more intimidating as a result. Still, she isn’t worried, and when she has him to a full erection, she asks, “Would you like to do a little more?”

“You couldn’t mean…?”

“Don’t you want to put it in me?”

“I couldn’t...I couldn’t take advantage of someone so young,” he says, conveniently ignoring everything they’ve done so far.

“Foolish...haven’t you figured out by now that I’m much older than I look?” she asks, shaking her head.

“Then how old are you?” he asks in turn, and she shakes her head.

“It’s rude to ask a lady such a question,” she says. “Old enough will have to suffice for now. So, if you’d like to move forward, I’ll have to do a little bit of magic.”

“Magic?” he asks. “Magic for what?”


	3. Chapter 3

“You can see the difference between us, can’t you?” she asks. “I’m quite a bit...smaller than you, and you’re rather...well-endowed.” She blushes as she says it aloud, but she could think of no other way to say it, and decided it was best to get straight to the point. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“And you’d want to do something like that with me? For the first time?” he asks, stunned.

“There are reasons you could not possibly understand,” she lies, not wanting to admit that she’s just so horny from the aphrodisiac that she couldn’t care less who she loses her virginity to, so long as their form is similar enough to hers. A mortal knight will do the job just fine. “With my magic, I can even the playing field a little bit, so that we can make love without you hurting me, even with our size difference.”

“Are you going to...shrink it?” he asks, as realization dawns on him.

“That I am,” she replies. “If you would allow it.” He seems to consider it for a moment, but he doesn’t think for long before he nods, consenting, and just like that, she mutters an incantation, and his member begins to shrink before her eyes.

“It doesn’t feel very different,” he admits.

“Good, then there won’t be any trouble,” she replies. She backs up against the wall and he follows her, holding her up so that he can press the tip of his cock against her. At his current size, and with how aroused she is, she doesn’t require any preparation for him to begin to push inside of her, and she moans as he fills her. It could still be her unnaturally horny state speaking, but once he is buried inside of her, she has to ask herself why she’s denied herself this pleasure for so long.

It feels so good to have someone inside her, and when he makes sure that she’s ready for more and begins to thrust into her, she’s so overwhelmed with pleasure that she can’t help but cry out in pleasure, over and over again as he goes. He finds a steady rhythm that they both enjoy, grunting with each thrust into her, holding her steady as he bounces her against the wall.

She has never felt anything so amazing in all her life, and she is incredibly glad that this was not wasted on the pumpkin. Whether or not she really would have chosen a strange knight is irrelevant in comparison, 

She isn’t sure how much prior experience he has, nor can she really speak from her own experience, but he seems to know what he’s doing, at least well enough to overwhelm her with pleasure, each thrust pushing her closer and closer to the edge. At the very least, she knows when she is getting close, and how that feels for her, even if she has never experienced it with another person before. His breath is growing shallow now, and his movements more and more erratic, and she thinks that he must be close as well.

Even better, for them to be able to experience this at the same time. Her moans grow louder and less restrained, until she is truly shameless with her cries, nearing her orgasm quickly. And then, just like that, she’s there with a sharp cry, the pulse of her climax sending shocks of pleasure throughout her entire body. He comes at the same time, his seed spilling into her, and that is the last thing she’s aware of before her pleasure suddenly gives way to a harsh pain.

In the throes of pleasure, she lost control of her magic, and her hold on the spell was broken.

His cock grows within her, to his full size in no time at all, leaving her screaming out in surprise and pain. He goes from a perfect and comfortable fit to far too big for the former virgin, and it is all she can to even urge him to pull out of her.

Quickly, the knight complies, but has to slow down with that as well, just to make sure that he does not hurt her any worse. He holds her while she tries to recover, struggling to catch her breath after the surprise. Eventually, however, she is able to ask him to take her to her bedroom, which he does.

“I’m so sorry for hurting you,” he says, probably the third or fourth time he’s apologized since he first realized what was happening.

“It is my fault,” she replies. “I couldn’t maintain control, I should have thought about that sooner.”

“Still, I feel as though I have some part in it,” he mumbles, still clearly feeling guilty.

“If you would like to make it up to me, you can help me apply some healing salve,” she says, and he is quick to agree. As she lays back and he slicks his fingers, gently pressing them inside of her to evenly apply the salve, her pain begins to fade, and, as it does, pleasure begins to take over her once again. With his fingers buried inside of her, it is hard not to enjoy it, and before long, he realizes exactly what it is he’s doing to her, and fingers until she is gasping and moaning for more.

“You want me to finish you like this, right?” he asks. “We can’t do...that again, I know.”

“I don’t see why not,” she replies. “We’ve already been through the worst of it, and as it is, I think I’ll be able to adjust to it, if we just take it slowly. The problem before was it was all at once, but I’m not a delicate virgin anymore.”

He doesn’t take much convincing and, with her bent over the bed, he presses the tip of his cock against her, and very slowly begins to penetrate her. The salve doubles as a lubricant, which also makes the process easier, and though it takes him some time to fit inside of her, eventually, he is as buried inside of her as he can manage. She takes a moment to steady her breathing and get used to the size of him, while he is driven mad by the tight fit, desperate to come again.

As soon as she is able to handle it, he begins thrusting into her, and the more he does, the more she wants, quickly growing used to it until he has taken on a frantic rhythm, driving into her and leaving her screaming. When she grows tight around him, nearing her second climax, he knows that he cannot hold out any longer, and the two of them reach a mutual orgasm again, him filling her as she cries out for him.

This time, it takes her much longer to recover, and as she does, he holds her close to him, not sure what to do now. When she finally catches her breath enough to speak, she invites him to spend the night with her, claiming that it is much too dangerous for anyone to wander alone at night, even an accomplished knight like him. He is more than happy to accept her invitation, and the two quickly fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
